pecinta mentari
by Erzsi Alicia
Summary: Itu baru jam tiga dini hari dan Icarus terluka oleh kekasihnya.


**Pecinta Mentari**

By **Kuroyuki Alice**

No profit taken from making this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this story.

Summary:

Itu baru jam tiga dini hari dan Icarus terluka oleh kekasihnya.

 **Enjoy~!**

 _Grandfather Clock_ di ujung ruangan berdendang tiga kali. Hari itu masih pukul tiga dini hari, masih terlalu pagi untuk seorang mahasiswa malas seperti Yuuma untuk mulai bangun dan beraktivitas. Masih amat, teramat, sangat terlalu pagi.

Namun nyatanya, di sanalah Yuuma. Lelaki dengan surai pastel merah muda pucat itu berdiri di dapur apartemennya, tengah menyeduh secangkir kopi _sachet instant_ terakhirnya dengan lingkar mata tebal di bawah mata dan mulut yang tak kian berhenti menguap.

Dia mengumpat pelan kala air panas dari termosnya terpercik mengenai jemarinya yang ramping. Tangannya memerah, namun Yuuma mengabaikannya dan membawa dua cangkir cairan panas yang diseduhnya tadi ke ruang tengah—kopi untuknya dan teh krisan untuk tamu tengah malamnya.

Pada sofa sewarna kelabu pucat polosnya, seorang gadis dengan rambut terkuncir dua tinggi acak-acakkan tengah menengkulupkan kepalanya pada lengan sofa. Kaki jenjangnya yang berbalut celana olahraga hitam longgar diselonjorkannya, hingga posisi gadis itu sekarang tengah berbaring terbalik.

Yuuma menghela napas. Dia duduk pada sofa di seberang si gadis dan meletakkan dua cangkirnya tadi pada sebuah meja kopi kaca yang berada di antara mereka berdua.

Menyesap kopinya perlahan, Yuuma membuka mulutnya. "Halo, bumi kepada Miku, sekali lagi, bumi kepada Miku?"

Si gadis tadi sama sekali tidak bergerak, tetap bergeming dengan kepala masih tersembunyi di balik bantal sofa. Yuuma heran, bagaimana si gadis bisa tidak merasa kesulitan menarik oksigen dengan posisi seperti itu. "Miku, serius, jika kamu mengedor-ngedor pintu apartemenku pada jam dua dini hari di hari Minggu—di mana seharusnya aku masih terlelap di ambang mimpi—hanya untuk merajuk dan berdiam diri di sofaku selama satu jam penuh, mending kamu pulang, deh."

Miku, nama si gadis, masih tetep mempertahankan bisunya. Yuuma hampir saja curiga kalau ternyata si gadis sudah terlelap kalau saja bukan karena suara isakan pelan yang sesekali terselip keluar dari bibir tipis Miku. Melirik ke arah jam tuanya yang menggantung di ujung ruangan, Yuuma meletakkan cangkir kopinya dengan cukup keras—membuat Miku sedikit tersentak. "Miku, serius, deh, ini jam tiga dini hari. Sekali lagi, jam tiga dini hari!"

Lelaki dengan helaian rambut sewarna gulali pucat setengkuk itu memijit-mijit pelipisnya. Kantong mata hitam tebal di bawah matanya membuat si pemuda terlihat lebih tua dari umurnya sekarang—dia baru berumur sembilan belas tahun, demi langit!. "Kau tahu aku tidak pernah bisa tidur sebelum jam satu, dan kau menerobos masuk ke dalam wilayahku ketika aku baru berhasil tertidur selama satu jam. Aku bukannya baru mengenalmu satu-dua tahun, Mik. Aku tahu kamu enggak bakal menggangu tidurku kalau bukan tentang sesuatu yang penting. _Esta bien, mi amigos_?"

Mendengar kata-kata berbahasa asing yang keluar dari mulut sahabatnya, Miku menaikkan kepalanya dari bantal dan menatap lurus pada Yuuma dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Sekali lagi, si lelaki menghela napas. Dia mengambil sehelai tisu yang ada di meja kopinya juga dan mengusap pelan wajah manis Miku yang berantakan karena air mata. "Jadi? Ada apa?"

Mengisak sekali, gadis itu membuka mulutnya. "Aku...," terdiam sejenak, Miku menyesap teh krisannya. "Dia mengakhiri semuanya! Segala hal terasa baik-baik saja. Dia tidak pernah lupa untuk bersikap manis padaku, memberi bunga padaku setiap kali kami kencan, dan dia selalu meneleponku setiap malam meskipun tugas kuliahnya menumpuk. Aku tidak mengerti!"

"Hei, Yuuma," Miku meletakkan cangkir tehnya bersebelahan dengan cangkir kopi Yuuma. Alisnya sedikit tertekuk, tanda dia begitu kecewa, binernya yang sewarna lautan jernih masih saja basah akan air mata. Senyum lemah gadis itu ukirkan pada bibirnya, berusaha membentuk kurva lebar seperti yang biasa dia lakukan, namun gagal. "Apa yang salah?"

Lelaki itu hanya mengusap-usap tengkuknya. Dia tidak pernah bisa mengerti tentang romansa, bukan salahnya tidak pernah tertarik untuk pacaran selama sembilan belas tahun hidupnya. Yuuma hanya menatap si gadis dengan iris _topaz_ -nya, memberi tanda bahwa dia mendengarkan tanpa menyorot pandangan kasihani—si gadis tidak pernah suka dikasihani. _She despise it._

Miku, masih dengan senyum pipih di bibirnya, menundukkan kepalanya. Menatap jemari-jemari kakinya yang berbalut kaos kaki katun sewarna kuning gading. "Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya patah hati?" Tanpa perlu mendonggakkan kepalanya, Miku tahu kalau Yuuma menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau tahu? Dia membuatku sadar akan perasaan yang bahkan aku kira tidak kumiliki sebelumnya. Aku merasa cemburu kala dia terlalu dekat dengan teman perempuannya, merasa senang dan bahagia hanya karena perlakuan sepele darinya, juga rindu tiada tara ketika dia pergi ke luar kota untuk survei tugas kuliahnya."

"Dia membuatku merasakan pengalaman-pengalaman yang dulunya asing bagiku—misalnya menonton film horror di bioskop alih-alih mengerjakan tugas-tugas kuliah yang setinggi langit, dan juga bolos pelajaran dosen _killer_ hanya untuk menikmati _parfait_ dingin di cafe tepi jalan."

"Dia membuatku merasa seperti seorang gadis paling beruntung di semesta ini karena dapat memilikinya. Dia menghadiahkanku kotak musik klasik yang dirakitnya sendiri, mengisi hariku dengan nyanyian dan petikkan gitarnya, memberiku rangkaian bunga bahkan di hari di mana tidak ada acara spesial sama sekali. Dia dapat membuatku tersipu hanya karena gombalannya yang kadang terlalu picisan."

"Aku bahagia bersamanya, dan aku tidak meminta lebih kepadanya selain untuk selalu bersamaku," Miku menaikkan kembali arah pandangnya, menatap kembali sahabatnya sejak kecil dengan likuid asin yang sekali lagi meluap lewat sudut-sudut matanya. Senyumnya kini bukan lagi senyum, Miku rusak terlalu parah, kurva bibirnya kini hanyalah linear. Suara merdunya terdengar sumbang dan bergetar. Serta manik samudra hijaunya masih memandang Yuuma, namun rasanya Miku menatap jauh ke dalam nostalgia kenangannya. "Dia adalah oasis bagi padang gurunku, obat bagi penyakitku, perban bagi luka-lukaku. Dia adalah katarsis bagiku."

Yuuma menatapnya tanpa berucap. Menilik kata demi kata yang meluncur keluar dari mulut kecil sahabatnya dalam diam. Biner _topaz_ -nya kembali bertemu dengan zamrud Miku—netra _tealette_ yang kini memandang hanya padanya, bukan kilasan masa lalunya. Si gadis tertawa pelan—tawanya terdengar kering, dan Yuuma benci akan hal itu. Meneguk kembali tehnya yang kini tak lagi hangat, Miku membuka mulutnya. "Hei, Yuuma, beri tahu aku. Apa yang salah?"

Yuuma diam seribu kata. Tidak pernah terlintas di kepalanya akan datang saat di mana dia akan melihat Miku terluka sedemikian rupa—terlebih oleh seorang pemuda brengsek (mantan) kekasihnya.

Yuuma kembali meneguk kopinya, kini mengabiskan likuid hitam itu hinga tuntas. Meletakkan kembali cangkirnya di atas meja, Yuuma menutup manik sewarna mentarinya.

"Pada zaman dahulu kala," Miku terdiam, menatap cangkir keramik dalam genggamannya. Gadis itu telah mengenal si pemuda hampir seumur hidupnya. Dia sadar kalau Yuuma bukankah seseorang yang pintar dengan kata-kata penghiburan, namun tetap saja, pemuda itu menghibur dengan caranya sendiri—mengisahkan dongeng misalnya.

"Hiduplah seroang pemuda yang jatuh cinta pada mentari, sebut saja namanya Icarus. Icarus yang terlalu mencintai sang mentari pergi meminta ayahnya untuk meminjamkannya sayap buatannya. Sang Ayah meminjamkan sayap tersebut kepada Icarus dengan syarat agar Icarus tidak terbang terlalu tinggi pada sang surya, atau sayapnya akan rusak. Sayang, Icarus sudah terlanjur jatuh, terjerat dalam pesona memukau baskara. Maka si pemuda terbang, tinggi, tinggi, tinggi. Hingga kala lengannya nyaris dapat menyentuh dambaan hatinya, Icarus jatuh. Dia jatuh, jatuh, dan jatuh, oleh sayapnya yang rusak terbakar mentari."

Menampakkan iris kuningnya, Yuuma menatap Miku. "Icarus mati sebab cintanya yang terlalu dalam pada mentari."

Miku sempat terdiam, namun kekeh lembut dengan cepat melingkupinya. "Kau masih saja pintar menyindir orang lewat dongeng-dongengmu, huh?"

Memandangnya lembut, Miku berkata pelan, "Terima kasih, Yuuma."

Jam tua yang tergantung di dinding ruang tamunya kembali berdendang. Jam empat menghampiri mereka. Yuuma menatap Miku dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya. "Sama-sama." Biner mentarinya melirik pada pintu apartemennya. "Dan kapan kau akan pulang ke kamar apartemenmu sendiri? Porsi tidurku masih belum cukup, ini hari Minggu, biarkan aku bersantai sepanjang hari!"

Miku beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan ringan menuju arah pandang Yuuma. Tawa ringan mengikutinya, meski masih berkesan sedih, setidaknya sudah kebih baik dari sebelumnya.

Selangkah sebelum keluar dari kediaman si pemuda, Miku menolehkan kepalanya. Menatap sahabatnya yang masih bergeming, menatapnya masih dengan senyum di muka dari bangku sofa ruang tengah. "Tidur lelap, _mi amigos_." Lalu gadis itu berbalik, menutup pintu apartemennya dengan suara engsel pintu yang berderit pelan.

Masih di sofanya, Yuuma menghela napas. Senyumnya telah memudar, digantikan dengan pandangan sendu dari netra mentarinya. Jika Miku tidak jatuh cinta kepada pemuda (mantan) kekasihnya dan malah jatuh padanya, mungkin dia tidak perlu melihat gadis- _nya_ dirundung pilu seperti itu. Sayangnya, Yuuma tahu. Miku hanya memandangnya sebagai sahabat. Tidak lebih.

"Icarus yang mencintai mentari, huh?" Yuuma berdiri, membawa cangkir-cangkirnya ke wastafel dapurnya. "Bodoh sekali."

.

.

 _Andai Icarus memang jatuh cinta pada mentari, kenapa kamu tidak bisa jatuh padaku?_

* * *

 **Hola~!**

 **Sudah lama Alice tidak mampir di FFN tercinta ini. Dan kalau cerita di atas sedikit (sangat) enggak jelas, tolong dimaklumi. Habisnya cerita ini tidak dibaca ulang sebelum dipublish, jadi mohon maaf juga kalau ada typo yang menyelip dan mengganggu mata. Anggap saja sebagai cerita pemanasan setelah tidak menulis sekitar entah berapa bulan :") Omong-omong, I FORGOT MY WRITING STYLE QAQ Kalau kayak gini, sih, kayaknya harus menggarap semuanya dari awal :"(**

 **Terima kasih kepada Selang Regulator yang memberi semangat lewat review-review di cerita Alice yang sudah diabaikan entah berapa lama. Sungguh, TERIMA KASIH! :""D**

 **Well, anyway, hope you like this~!**

 **Regards,**

 **Kuroyuki Alice**


End file.
